To the Moon and Back
by Vixen1
Summary: Set to a Savage Garden song. Relena has lost her purpose and seeks to find it again. Someone else has found theirs and returned to help her with hers. Dedicated to the World Trade Center victims; may your family members and friends rest in peace and may y


To the Moon and Back

To the Moon and Back

*God, our heavenly father, you take away the sins of the world, grant us peace. God, please grant us peace, that is all anyone can ask. On this day of utter terror and grief, my heart goes out to those of you who may have lost a loved one in the high jacking crashes and devastating World Trade Center disasters. Please understand that I give to you all my love and I pray for those whom you have lost on this fateful day. This is dedicated to you out there. May this story help you to forget your loss and give your restless and grieving soul a break for a little while.

~~Song fic to "To the Moon and Back" by Savage Garden~~ Pure fluff~~

%%%

She's taking her time making up the reasons

To justify all the hurt inside

%%%

Relena Peacecraft sighed heavily as she stared out the window. It had been almost two years since the Barton Foundation had tried to declare war and independence from the ESUN, and still, everyone hustled and bustled about like it had happened only the day before. Even she, as the Vice Foreign Minister and Princess of the Sanq Kingdome still ran around furiously, always trying to get a step ahead of a step that hadn't even been taken yet. Today, at this very moment, instead of doing her work, she was simply daydreaming.'Hiiro, where are you? Have you come to terms with your life and it's meaning yet?' She wondered to herself. The last time she had seen him was the night he had collapsed into her arms. 

It was funny. He had rested so softly, so innocently and relaxed in her arms for those few precious moments before he had pushed her aside. And even when he did, she saw a fleeting look of pain and confusion cross his nearly always empty eyes. She had not asked him to stay, already knowing he could not. She had been foolish and young to call to him when he had been away, and even more childish to stock him like a pathetic creature. 

She knew now that he had to make amends for his broken life before he could fully accept any other emotion on. She knew that. She really did. It just stung.

%%%

Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes 

Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one

%%%

Since the end of the last fight she had seen all for the pilots and their girlfriends except for Hiiro. As much as she loved them to death, she hated seeing them in person. Every time they gave a pitiful expression that conveyed nothing but sorrow. She didn't want their pity. Or their sorrow. She just wanted to go on and not have to be reminded of it constantly. Not that she didn't think about it anyway, but still…

And when she went to her political meetings and couldn't get him off of her mind, people knew she was thinking of something other than the original purpose of the meeting. They saw her eyes gain a funny fiery blaze, and her personality seemed to become almost bitter despite her ever present sweetness.

%%%

Mama never loved her much

And daddy never keeps in touch

That's why she shies away from human affection

%%%

And what about her parents? Well, her mother was always too busy to drop by to say hello. It was the same as when her father had been alive. Always too busy to help her own daughter out, never too busy to help out her friends or anther needy cause. The only difference was, at least her father had paid attention to her. But no, he too was gone, lost within the same world as her mother, just on a different physical plain. 

So many bad experiences with people close to her. First her original parents. Then her adoptive parents. Her brother. The pilots. Their girlfriends. Her old classmates. All of them were hurt either indirectly by her, for her, of with her. She never wanted that to happen again, so she left up her political façade everyday and night, never once taking it down. She briefly wondered whether this was how Hiiro had felt:like if he got to close to someone, they would ultimately be caused pain or injury of some sort, so it was better just to stay away and detached from things emotionally.

%%% 

But somewhere in a private place

She packs her bags for outer space

%%%

Relena sighed again as she stood and left her office for home. Late tonight she was leaving for space, specifically the Lunar Base, where Trowa, Catherine, and their circus were. She needed to get out of the public spotlight for a while, just for a little while, and she had figured that since she wanted visit them anyway, it would be an ideal time to leave.

As she entered the Peacecraft mansion, she quickly said good night to Pagan and walked gracefully to her room to pack. Now al she needed was her body guard and she was ready. Poking her head out of the door, she scanned the hall for her assigned detail. They were no where to be found. Closing her door again, she thought hard and sat down at her vanity. Where in the universe where they? They were never missing from her side. And she couldn't very well leave without them. She definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened last time he had. Never had she thought her brother could blow steam from his ears before. Apparently, however, he was quite adept at the stupid human trick.

%%%

And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come (and she'll say to him)

She's saying

Now we're flying to the moon and back

If you'll be if you'll be my baby

Got a ticket to where we belong 

So would you be my baby 

Ooh-ohh

%%%

So what was she going to do? Closing her eyes and running a brush through her honey colored locks, she felt an odd warmth watching her from behind. Opening her aquamarine eyes and turning to face the shadows, she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a slight movement caught her eye, and that slight movement was followed by a longer, more defined movement of a body with messy deep brown hair and dark blue eyes stepping out of the shadows. Was it? Could it?

"Hiiro?"

"We're flying to the moon in a half an hour. You have everything?" He said in a cool and calm voice. He knew that if he was going to do this right, he needed to take it slowly. But this mission of snail-paced speed was killing him. She was so beautiful, so happy that he wanted to be closer to her. He wanted more of her sweet disposition, her kind manners, and her brave and understanding soul. It didn't help that she had grown into such a gorgeous girl while he had been away.

"Hiiro? Is that really you? You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back Relena. Come on, I've got our tickets. We'll be late."

"Oh Hiiro." She sighed with a slight frown. Then she tried to smile. "I'm ready." 

%%%

Shecan't remember a time

When she felt needed 

If love was red then she was color-blind

%%%

So here they were. On a shuttle. To the moon. She felt utterly lost and helpless. Here she was, sitting next to the boy, no, man, that she loved, and all she could do was smile idiotically and twiddle her thumbs. She didn't have any work to do. She didn't have any speeches to write. Nothing to say. For the first time, she felt un-needed and useless. 

Hiiro watched as the girl in front of him twiddled her thumbs, then drummed her nails on the arm rest. So he wasn't the only one nervous about their situation. Why couldn't he just tell her why he had even bothered coming back in the first place? Uhh. These emotions were so hard to contain and understand.

%%%

All her friends have been tried for treason

In crimes that were never defined 

%%%

Relena looked at Hiiro's emotionless face and let a lone tear fall. Backing over her thoughts earlier, she remembered how so many people had gotten hurt, emotionally and physically at her expense. Hiiro was only one. He was the most important one, but not the only one. She felt guilty, evil and vile that she had subjected them to such horrible fates.

Seeing her tear fall, he lifted a finger and brushed it aside. Why was she so sad? He done some thing wrong? What ever it was that was making her cry made him want to cry as well. Moving a little closer to get a better view of her full face, he cupped her chin in his hands and brought her face level with his own. 

"Relena, what's wrong?"

%%%

She's saying 

Love is like a barren place

And reaching out for human faith is

Is like a journey I just don't have a map for 

%%%

"I'm sorry. I, I just… I don't know." She broke down into sobs and pulled her face out of his warm hands. Burying her head in her hands, she quietly cried.

So close to him, yet so far. Relena couldn't do it. How could she trust someone again? Every time she had she had been betrayed. She was so lost and alone. And scared. Most of all fear loomed in the shadows of her nightmares. How could she ever trust anyone with her feelings again? She feared both the thought of never trusting again and the thought that she even had to think about it.

Disbelief shot through Hiiro. Never before had she pulled away from him. She looked so little, so vulnerable that he felt guilty at her even slightly feeling this way, let alone going so far as to cry over the matter. She knew why she was crying and she wouldn't tell him. It hurt. 

"Relena?" he asked, his voice cracking and faltering. She looked up. How could his eyes that had at only three minutes ago showed no emotion suddenly show so much? His navy blue eyes were the color of an ocean during a storm. She could see emotions flooding through them for the first time ever, and instead of driving her away, they brought her closer to him.

"Hiiro. I'm just…" She struggled with the words. "I'm just so afraid to trust again. How do I know you, or my brother, or Duo, or even Hilde won't just pick up and leave me? How do I know another war won't start and take you away from me again?" Her tears had let up, but her eyes were still misty and vague of trust.

"You don't know. I don't know. But what I do know is that you must have faith Relena. Faith and trust are what allowed me to come back to you, and now you need to learn the same lesson. Everyone is lost in life. I was lost for the longest time. But when I found you, I found my hope. Within that hope, I had faith, and because f that faith, I placed my trust in people. And just look at the result. Peace has been attained. Relena, I don't have to be Perfect anymore, I can just be human. I regained my humanity. You seem to have lost yours. Let me help you find it again." 

%%%

So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive

Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars

(What a pleasant dream) She's saying

%%%

"Hiiro? What do you…" She was cut off by a calloused finger pressing against her lips.

"Don't ask Relena. Just feel." He pulled closer still and gently pecked her on her soft full lips. As he lay butterfly kisses down her tear stricken face, she made up her mind.

"Hiiro. I… I…" She guided his head back to her lips and when she moved in, he did so as well. Their lips met and heaven's gate's opened for the two lost angels. Joy and bliss spread through their souls as their gentle caresses waned and dwindled to the point where they finally had to break it off for air. Holding hands, Hiiro pulled her from her seat onto his lap. Laying her head against his chest, Relena listened to his steady breathing and rhythmic heartbeat.

%%%

Now we're flying to the moon and back

If you'll be if you'll be my baby

Got a ticket to where we belong 

So would you be my baby 

%%%

"Relena?"

"Hmm?" She asked him, half awake and half in a dream state.

"Are you still afraid?"

"Yes. But not as much. Hiiro?"

"Hn."

"Did you mean it when you said I gave you hope?" She asked with a little bit of fear and a lot of hope in her tiny voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry I took so long, I was…"

"Don't apologize. I've been soul searching as well. Only, it seems you found what you were looking for."

"Yeah. I found you." She gasped.

"But I'm only a symbol to you, a mission at best."

"You are a woman. A very lovely woman, inside and out, who has a kind heart and an understanding soul. You are able to keep peace with your inner strength. You are more than just a symbol. You are the one. Aishiteru Relena Peacecraft."

"Aishiteru?"

"I love you." He whispered in her ear softly.

"Then aishiteru Hiiro Yui, and thank you, for not only loving me, but helping me to feel love again as well."

%%%

Mama never loved her much

And daddy never keeps in touch

That's why she shies away from human affection

But somewhere in a private place

She packs her bags for outer space

Now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come

And she'll say to him

She's saying

Now we're flying to the moon and back

If you'll be if you'll be my baby

Got a ticket to where we belong 

So would you be my baby 

%%%

Suddenly it was all so trivial. The pity her friends gave her. The odd looks members of the senate would give her when she spaced out. The relationship problems with her mother and loss of her father. The pressures of ruling, the pressures of setting a good example. It was all so trivial as compared to the one small word Hiiro had just taught her. Aishiteru. Love. He loved her. She loved him. Her pilot had come, and he had flown her to the moon and back on wings of love.

**Corny, I know. Sappy and purely fluff, I know. Not my usual standards, but hey, I can only go up, right? Hehehe… please don't kill the poor defenseless authoress!!! As always, tell me what you think! [Rix13Rix@aol.com][1]**

   [1]: mailto:Rix13Rix@aol.com



End file.
